Between VI and VII: From Whence the Hope Came
by JennAnn
Summary: Luke, Leia, Han, and the whole gang head to Naboo to find out where they came from. Takes place after Return of the Jedi. R&R!
1. Specter

Between VI and VII: From Where the Hope Came

Authors note: I don't own Star Wars. Please R&R, else I become discouraged and go to the dark side of the force.

Summary: Luke, Leia, Han and the whole gang head to Naboo to search out their origins. Set between Episode VI and VII. (Not that I know exactly what happens in VII, but I don't feel like making up a whole huge story about it. So this story should be relatively short.)

Chapter 1: Specter

Han looked to his right and saw that Leia slept. She slept like the dead. A few hours ago he thought they'd all be dead. Thanks to impeccable timing, and a few talking fur-balls, they were free. Free from the Empire, from war, and free from Darth Vader's control. Han heard footsteps and looked behind him.

Luke came into the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon _and smiled.

"Hey, pirate."

"How ya doin' kid?" Hand turned around as he had placed the ship on auto pilot. He could faintly heart Chewy yelling in the back to C-3PO about some malfunction. How did life ever get like this?

He use to be just what Luke called him, a pirate. He'd drop his banned cargo in any dock around the galaxy, and get paid for it. He'd seen battle, not the organized militaristic kind, but the personal vendettas people took out on smugglers. Now he was getting married, hopefully, to a princess who just happened to be the daughter of the most evil man in the galaxy.

"I'm alright. Leia looks beat." He leaned over her chair and looked into her face. Her bandage from the previous battle hadn't been removed, and it made her look vulnerable.

"Yeah. She deserves it. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you…"

Luke smiled and nodded. "I know. And yes, I give my permission."

"How'd you know I would ask that kid?" Han wiped his brow, despite the coolness of the cockpit. Then he stopped at Luke's raised eyebrow. "Never mind."

Luke sat down behind Han and sighed.

"So…where you goin'?" Han asked.

"Naboo," Luke replied. Han turned around and saw that his shoulders drooped and he looked troubled.

"Why Naboo? Isn't that uh…waterfall planet?" Han slouched in his chair.

Leia started to wake up then, hearing the incessant murmurings of her friends. She saw her brother sitting stiffly, hands folded between his legs. She watched as Han slouched further into his chair and folded his arms.

"Going where?" She sat up straight in her chair and tried to stretch.

"To Naboo, Leia," Luke replied. She blinked.

"My father had ties to Naboo. He said he had a good friend there once…" Her eyes focused on his.

"What's so important over there?"  
"A feeling I have. And…" He turned around, flicking a button on the console above him to change direction to Naboo, "I un-erased R2's mind wipe. I couldn't do 3PO's. Someone didn't fully wipe out R2's. He told 3PO his original owner was on Naboo. And that the owner married Anakin Skywalker."

Leia gasped. She leaned back in her seat. "But I told you my-our mother died…"

"But I didn't know her Leia!" Luke stood up and pointed at himself. "I need closure. You remember her, I don't. Maybe she has family, or something."

"Luke you can't just-" Luke stormed out before Han could finish. Leia leaned into Han's embrace as she cried.

"It'll be alright."

Luke stormed into another one of the cabins, passing Chewbacca and the druids.

"Master Luke-"

"Not now 3PO!" He went into a cabin and shut the door. His chest heaved as he stared out the window and into deep space. H could see the other Alliance cruisers, following them to Naboo. Naboo had always sent some of their best to help in the Rebellion, but none were trained fighters. They were a peaceful people. He was anxious to learn about the family he lost on that planet.

But wasn't Leia interested? He could understand not wanting to know about their father, but their mother? Why not? His fist hardened and he slammed it against the seat by the window. He sat dejectedly and gazed at passing stars.

"Luke…"

Luke's head snapped up. A voice… one he faintly recognized, one that had changed but seemed the same… He looked around him and then spotted the specter outside the window as a faint blue ghost.

"Luke…do not give into your anger…"

"Father?"


	2. Talking to Ghosts

_Author's note:_

Thanks to Keirin-Sama, Piper Halliwell2 for reviewing and Starclipper 01 for the cool suggestions. I never read the ROTS novel so I could be fresh for the movie, so thanks.

Chapter 2: Talks with Ghosts

"Luke. Don't give into anger."

Luke could faintly see the glow of a force ghost outside the window into the deep part of space. He could see his father, Anakin, as he was before he turned into Darth Vader. He was young, with a scar over his eye and long shaggy hair. His father smirked slightly.

"I gave in, and you saw what it did to me. Especially over family matters."

"But Leia doesn't understand."

"Leia is struggling with her own feelings. She had a mother for a while, one that loved her as much as Padme would have."

"Padme? My mother? What happened to her father? Why didn't I know her?" Anakin's smirk faded. He looked pained, sad. He unfolded his arms and put them behind his back.

"Go to Naboo, you will find the answers with her family." Anakin disappeared leaving Luke shouting after him.

"Father!"

Just behind him R2 came in beeping and whirring.

"I'm alright R2." Luke sighed and sat back in his seat, still searching the stars around him. R2 continued to beep.

"Yes, R2, back to Naboo." Luke turned to the small droid. "You do remember Naboo, right?" R2 beeped the affirmative.

"What is it like?" R2 seemed to stall for a moment then continue his mechanical noises.

"Water? Hills…it sounds beautiful." Luke leaned on his knees.

The door to the cabin came open again and Han walked it.

"Look Luke, I know you're a little upset right now, but you don't have the right to judge Leia. She's had a hard time of it and-" Luke stood up.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…I just wish she could understand. I need this."

Han nodded. "Well, we're coming close to Naboo. Maybe you want to go talk to her before we land?"

Luke stood up and went out the door to the cockpit. Leia was there, her head against the back of the chair, eyes shut. He put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Leia?" Her eyes snapped open and she rose in her seat.

"Luke. Listen I-"

"No, Leia. I have to apologize. My anger got the best of me. I know I shouldn't give into that." He bowed his head. "I saw father today."

"You mean-" She glanced around her. "Like when you saw them on Endor? As ghosts, or whatever?"

Luke nodded and took her hand. "I know it's hard for you to hear. I know you haven't accepted Anakin as our father." Leia took her hand back.

"It's not Anakin I don't accept, it's Vader. He tried to KILL ME!"

"I understand, Leia! But he changed."

"Maybe some day you'll understand how I feel about him. Anakin or Vader, I'm mad at both. Whoever you choose to forgive, I hate-"

"Leia!" A voice outside the cockpit in front of them interrupted. Leia screamed and jumped back in her seat. Outside floated the ghost of the father she'd never known.

"What the-Luke!" She grasped onto Luke's lapels. He pried her fingers off and sat her down in the seat. Her eyes were transfixed on her father.

"Leia, do I have to tell you the same things I told Luke?"

"What are you doing here?" She licked her lips then looked at Luke.

"Father," Luke started, "perhaps now wasn't the best time. You've never shown yourself to her before. She hasn't even seen Obi-Wan or Yoda…"

"Now's as good a time as any. Especially when I could feel her hate welling up inside her. Something I made the wrong choice of doing. Something that destroyed our family."

Leia stood. "I have a family! Or had, until you killed them! My father-"

"I am your father. I am very grateful for Bail's love for you, but you need to accept the truth before you continue on your training." Anakin's voice remained calm despite the anger Leia felt.

Truthfully, Leia was studying her father. She was interested in the man that had sired her, and then turned to the dark side. He looked like Luke, in a way. She could tell she'd come from him, too. And she felt ashamed.

"Go with your brother to Naboo. You'll find your mother's family. Look for the Nabarrie's. They will tell you everything."

"But I remember my mother, I don't' want to go there."

"Then you will never become a Jedi. A Jedi let's go of their anger and hate, or they turn into a Sith."

"I don't care." Leia turned to leave, but Anakin's voice stopped her.

"The mother you claim to remember, is not Padme.'

"What?"

"You remember your adopted mother. You do not remember Padme. You were a newborn when she died. Do this for your brother, if not for yourself, Leia. May the force be with you." Anakin disappeared back into the stars.

Leia began to cry softly. "Everything I knew…is gone."

"You have me. And you have Han. Leia don't give into fear and anger. Let's see what we find on Naboo, together."

Leia slowly nodded, and just in time, because Naboo was now a small spot in front of them, beckoning them to her.


	3. Arrival on Naboo

Chapter 3:

The _Millennium Falcon _made it's descent and landed on the platform on Naboo. The skyline itself was vastly empty. The crew aboard the ship watched as they passed countless waterfalls and beautiful green hills. Leia pointed out some of the ornate dome shaped buildings and homes.

When the ship finally docked, Luke stepped out first with R2-D2 trailing slightly beside him.

"Well, you've been here before R2, lead the way." R2 made an enthusiastic response and began to roll out in front of the group.  
Han stepped out next, followed by Leia. Leia cautiously looked around her and folded her arms across her chest. Han stopped and turned.

"What's wrong your worship? Let's get a move on, huh?" He came up behind her and started pushing her off the dock. Leia finally cracked a smile. She shoved him off, called him a name, then continued behind C-3PO who had walked around their play fighting.

Luke glanced behind him and smiled at the two. "Come on, R2 is anxious to get on his way."

R2 led them through the docking gate and out onto a large plaza. People walked around, happy people, unconcerned with how long it took to get to their business. They dressed in semi-bright colors, with head scarves and ornate designs. Leia looked down at her own outfit, a tan plain number that showed off no assets. Suddenly, Han's hand came to her chin and tilted it up.

"You're as beautiful as anyone here, if not more." She shrugged his unexpected affection off and continued to follow Luke and R2.

Down they went into the streets, each one looking identical to the next. Chewbacca, having stayed on the ship to watch it, and to make sure no one became frightened by a seven foot Wookie, would keep in touch. R2 slowed between a couple of streets then rolled on towards an ornate two story home. It's steps winded up to the front door and the street around it seemed deserted.

Luke took a deep breath, then turned to Leia. "I think this is it."

Leia furrowed her brow. "I think so too." Luke took Leia's hand and they began their way up the stairs. They got to the front door and knocked. C-3PO stayed at the bottom, while Han and R2 climbed up.

When the door finally opened, an old woman answered.

"Hello? Do I know you?" She wore a long green gown and a head piece that was round and covered her hair. A man came up behind her, older as well, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jobal, who's there?" The old man stepped up beside her. "Hello, may I help you?"

JJobal's eyes squinted at Leia. "You look so familiar," she said.

Luke blinked then finally spoke up. "My name is Luke Skywalker. And this is my sister Leia. I believe we're related to you, through our mother…Padme."

_Hahaha, you'll have to wait to get the rest! Ha! Sorry. I need to think out all I want to happen in the next scene but it should be up this weekend._


	4. Revelations

My thanks to Starclipper01 for giving me such good constructive criticism. Yes, you're right, I am short with my description because that is my writing style. I already had the idea of R2 having recorded Ani and Padme's wedding scene, I'm glad you like the idea too.

And also thanks to: Jokerisdaking, Natalie-Corr , Slade's Downfall, and Piper Halliwell2

You guys make me want to update all the time! But too bad finals make me update less!

Chapter 4: Revelations

Jobal's hand flew to her chest. Ruwee stepped up closer beside her and shook his head.

"No, it can't be. Padme's been dead almost twenty years, boy. But you…" Ruwee's eyes brightened and he lifted his hand, only to let it drop back to his side.

Luke nodded. "We know. According to my R2 unit, Padme was married to Anakin Skywalker, our father." Luke glanced at Leia who was biting her lip. Han was watching with an expression of pain. His hand rested lightly on Leia's back.

R2 beeped and rolled forward next to Luke.

Jobal's hand flew to her face. "They _were _married but we didn't know until after she…" Jobal's hands now covered her whole face as she cried. Ruwee patted her back but glared at Luke.

"Listen, your _father_ might have had other women and one of them might have been your mother. We've suffered enough with him coming around here after she died."

"What?" Luke's eyes widened. "Anakin came here after she'd died?"

"No, not Anakin. That thing he became: Darth Vader. He came here, asking questions and threatening."

Jobal wiped her face. "You see, we didn't know she was pregnant either. The baby died with her. She was still pregnant when we saw her at the funeral."

Luke's brow furrowed. He looked down at R2.

"R2 has been having trouble with recovering his memory…"

Leia huffed out a breath. "Look, you even said as we came up the steps that I looked familiar. You can deny it all you want, and I'm sorry, but we are Padme's children." Han patted her on the back in support.

Jobal and Ruwee stood mouths agape. After a moment of shocked silence, Jobal backed up and motioned into the house.

"Please, come in where we can talk more about this. " She turned to Jobal and nodded. "We need to talk to them. We should go get Sola."

"I'll get her," Ruwee said. He shuffled off past them, down the street to the door next to the house.

Luke let R2 in first, then followed. Han pushed Leia gently into the room. Leia kept her arms folded but walked obediently in to the massive home.

Inside there was a homey warm feeling, but a sense of wear. The couches were lined up across form each other, and patterned in a light blue print. The pillows were faded from the rest of the couch and thrown in mismanaged piles. Jobal led them to the couches and sat across from them. Luke took the center, and Leia took a seat next to him. Han remained standing.

"Hey uh, maybe I should…" Han pointed to the door.

"No, you're staying." Leia patted the couch seat next to her. "This is Han."

Jobal nodded and tried to smile at him. "I'm sorry if I-"

"There's no need, ma'am."

"Well I, don't know where to start."

"We should probably ask R2 for some type of proof," Leia said. R2 beeped in response.

Luke shifted towards the droid. "R2, is there anything you could show us or tell us that would be good proof?"

R2 whirred and beeped and moved back and forth.

"You have what?"

The door opened and made everyone turn and miss R2's response. Ruwee walked in with a middle aged woman behind him. Her eyes were red and tears were spilling down her face. She glanced hesitantly around the room at Luke and Leia. When she spotted Leia she broke down. Ruwee patted her back and led her to the couch next to her mother.

"This is Sola," Ruwee started, "Padme's sister."

"Well R2 says he has a recording of something…I'm not sure if it's exactly proof."

Sola spoke up. "We don't need proof. Mom, dad…can't you see?" She motioned towards Luke and Leia. "They look just like Padme…"

"R2, why don't you play that message?" Luke patted R2 on his dome.

R2 made some noises and then a blue light appeared on the coffee table between the opposing couches. Two figures appeared: one in Jedi robes, and one in a long white gown. Sola gasped.

"My word, it's Padme. And Anakin." Luke and Leia both leaned in closer.

The couple took each other's hands and then leaned in for a kiss. The couple stared into the sunset for a moment then Anakin spoke.

"No regrets?" He stroked Padme's face.

"None." She shook her head and then smiled. Anakin picked her up and turned, they heard Padme yelp in surprise, then the transmission stopped.

Luke and Leia turned to Sola and the rest. They were all sadly looking at one another. Sola's expression suddenly hardened and she turned to Luke.

"Damn him. Damn him for doing that to her…and for gaining her trust."  
Leia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"He plays a good part but I know what was inside him. He may have married her, and got her pregnant, but he didn't truly love her."

"How can you say that when you just saw…" Luke trailed off but was interrupted when Sola stood up.

"Because he killed her!"


	5. Fate of Her Children

Thanks again to my reviewers. Salor-azure,

Please don't hurt me Piper Halliwell2! I will update now! See?

Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to update after seeing the movie just now? It's really hard! The movie rocked, and it might change my story a bit…I'm also reading the novel, so here goes nothing.

Chapter 5

Fate of Her Children

Luke stood up and faced Sola.

"How do you know that? You didn't even know we existed!"

Sola stood as well. "He killed her. They told us what happened to her. "

"Who's they?"

Jobal stood quickly. "We'll get nowhere arguing like this. Sit, both of you."

When the two had sat, Ruwee spoke up first. "Senator Organa and his aides came by during the funeral. They told us that he'd…choked her and they couldn't save her. Nor could they save the rest of the Jedi." Sola's eyes were streaming now.

Leia had sat up when Ruwee had said Senator Organa. Her mouth flew open.

"You…you said Senator Organa? You mean, Bail Organa?" Han's hand tightened on hers. She felt it and thanked him silently for it.

"Yes," Jobal began, "do you know him?"

"He was…my father. I mean, adopted. I grew up with him on Alderaan."

Luke watched the color drain from the Naberrie's faces. Jobal leaned back in her seat, as if defeated. Ruwee's face had gone slack, and Sola…looked like she'd burst out of her seat.

"I can't believe all this…this…" She did burst out of her seat and began pacing the room. She swept past the blue couches and walked behind them. "I thought Bail was a friend of ours. But he went on making us think that you were dead!" She stopped.

Sola looked into the faces of her niece and nephew. Sure, she'd noticed the similarities before, but now. Now that she knew, she studied them all the more. Luke had light brown hair that was a bit long in the back, he looked older than his years. Sola calculated his age, and knew he'd seen and done things most men his age would have not. Although he had scars, none of them detracted from his resemblance to Padme…or Anakin for that matter.

Then as she surveyed Leia, she saw the best likeness of her sister. The long brown hair, that refused to be tamed and twirled into curls. She had the same serious and sad expression. Although she seemed a bit taller than Padme was, a trait no doubt inherited from her father, and her body type a bit fuller, she knew. She knew they'd been lied to. She knew things from now on would change.

"I can't believe you're alive. Padme always wanted children…I wonder if she even got to see you."

Sola looked back at the little R2 unit.

R2 made a sad little beep.

"R2," Luke began, "is there anything else you have that might help." Luke was reeling from the news of his father. He wanted ultimate proof.

R2 made a mechanical grunt, then the little hologram began working again. Sola rushed back to the couch, and made a small smile for Leia. Leia flinched and inched closer to Han. Sola noticed but fixed her eyes on the hologram anyway.

The scene was in a medical facility. A little robot was speaking. In the back, they could see Padme's body laid out on a table. Little druids moved around her, and they caught glimpses of her extended stomach.

"Physically, she's fine. But for reasons we cannot explain, she is dying. She has lost the will to live. We must hurry if we're to save the babies." The robot hovered in mid-air for a moment before moving on.

R2 had captured the whole scene.

Jobal broke down once more, but couldn't tear her eyes away.

Obi-Wan walked into the observation room. Through the glass R2 watched and recorded, and the family now looked on as well.

From the view, they could see her head thrashing around. A little partition was set up past her waist. A medical droid sat at her other end and awaited the birth.

"Save you're strength, Padme."

"I can't." Her face contorted and she screamed.

The medical droid murmured something and Obi-Wan smiled. "A boy."

Padme tried to smile back, then stroked the child's cheek. "Luke."

Her face moved again, and she cried out. The medical droid murmured again, then her screams increased. The second child screamed with her.

"A girl," Obi-Wan tried to hold the both of them.

"Leia." Padme's eyes filled with tears. She looked at the children for another moment then locked eyes with obi-Wan. She pulled at something on her neck then tried to hand it to him.

"Anakin…I'm so sorry…please…I love you."

"Hold on, Padme."

"Obi-Wan…there is still…good in him. I know…there is still…" Her face relaxed then her head fell back against the medical table. Obi-Wan bowed his head over Luke and sighed.

The blue hologram faded.

A silence permeated the whole room. The blue comfort of the couches now reflected a sadness. The Naberrie's tears splashed on the pillows around them, in their hands, and on their faces.

Leia felt her own tears fall as she remembered the prone body of her mother. Han's hand came out and wiped away a couple. Luke ,however, sat still moving his mechanical arm, back and forth. His hands clenched in front of him.   
His father…his father had done this. The one he'd looked up to on Tatooine, feared, then loved as he died in his arms.

"Well," Ruwee cleared his throat, "I believe that we have something to show you." He stood and motioned to his wife.

"Jobal, let's show them her room"


	6. In Remembrance

_My continual thanks to the reviewers. To Panther28, Lady Earendil, and of course, Star Clipper. Star Clipper, you're advice and reviews are always welcome. Hope you all liked Episode 3 as much as I did. Try listening to the soundtrack when you read this story too, specifically Padme's Ruminations or Anakin's dream. Those helped a lot. I know this one seems short, but it felt long when I wrote it. More to come this week! And longer they will be, yes._

Chapter 6: In Remembrance

Luke followed the Naberries down the hallways of their home. He was still astonished at R2's ability to replay all that had happened more than twenty years ago. He was still astonished that his father had been responsible for his mother's death. Her words had been enough to convince him.

"I know there is still good in him."

Jaw and fists still clenched, Luke entered the room they spoke of. The halls had been decorated with the same blue as the living room, but this room was different. It was a light yellow with holo-pictures all around it. Some worked, some didn't. The bedspread was a hand crafted quilt of yellows and pinks. It still looked like a child's room. Everything was still, even the air.

The room had a medium sized bed with a small vanity placed by the window. It was also yellow. There was dust all over the furniture. The closet creaked when Sola opened it, looked inside, then closed it again. Of the glimpse Leia had caught, there were tons of frocks inside, with all the colors of the rainbow. It was all so…simple. The simplicity, added with dust and wear made it harder to bear.

"We don't come in here much. But we like to keep it this way. I suppose you could say, in remembrance of her and what she stood for." Jobal picked up one of the still pictures and sighed.

Sola came into the room last, with Leia in front of her. Han had stayed out, seeing as the room was too cramped and the family needed their space. Ruwee also stood at in the hall to let the others see.

Jobal handed Leia the picture.

It was a picture of Padme, once they'd captured of her at home, when she was at ease. Her long brown hair flowed softly around her shoulders and across the green dress she wore. The clothing was light and billowy, while her hair was down with the same color ribbons winding through it. Leia let out her breath slowly.

"She was beautiful."

Luke took the portrait from Leia and studied it as well. "When was this taken?"

"About a year before she died. She visited us on one of her Senate holidays. She seemed to be genuinely happy that day. Most of her other visits she was sad." Sola motioned to the bed, where the twins could sit. "We know now that it was when Anakin was coming home she seemed happiest. He came back a week after this was taken."

"Came back?" Leia asked.

"Yes, your-father-was in the clone wars at the time. He was always away on Jedi business," Sola said. She sat on a chair by the vanity near the window. Jobal was still going through drawers and little hiding spots in the room.

"Oh, that's right," Leia replied. Her eyes couldn't stop traveling the room. The flowers that were dried up from previous gifts, the holo-pictures that moved. She could see pictures of her mother as a child. Some were formal poses, in the Senate or with family, the others were casual.

"Aha." Jobal came across the room with another picture in her hand.

"We were allowed to go and clear out Padme's room on Coruscant. After Vader had taken a look at it." Leia shivered. "But," Jobal continued, "we found a picture you might like. You may keep it if you wish." She handed it to the twins.

The picture was of Anakin and Padme in a very intimate pose. They were on the deck of a balcony overlooking the city of Coruscant. Padme wore a nightgown of blue silk, and Anakin had on his JedI robes. His lightsaber dangled down from his belt-the same one Obi-Wan had given Luke when he started his training. Padme was pregnant. Leia's hand came up to her mouth.

"It was hidden, in a compartment near the bed."

"I wonder who took it," Luke said.

Sola shrugged. "Perhaps a droid. I doubt either of them wanted that to get out. If she wouldn't tell us, she wouldn't tell anyone else."

"I'm overwhelmed," Luke said. He dropped the picture back on the bed. "I didn't expect to see all this or even find you."

"Well perhaps it was fate," Jobal remarked. Her eyes widened at his nod. "Are you-you know…? Like Anakin? Are you a, a JedI?"

Luke nodded slowly. He reached around his waist under his belt and pulled out his lightsaber.

"I trained with my father's…with Anakin's, but I had to reconstruct it."

Sola and Jobal studied it, then studied his face.

"We heard about Darth Vader's death…and the Emperor's. Could you tell us?"

Luke huffed out a breath then nodded. "Only if you'll tell me about the time when he came here. I need to know what he's done."

"But Luke, maybe we should just-" Leia spoke.

"No, Leia, I need to know."

Jobal and Sola looked at each other.

"Alright," Sola said as she looked around. "But not here. Not where we remember her."

The foursome exited the room, with Leia glancing behind her longingly The mother she thought she'd remembered was gone and she was stuck with the memory of not knowing her and knowing her father had killed her. How does someone go on from that, she thought. Her mother, the senator with high ideals of peace, and her father a violent man. How do you go on? How do you reconcile your mother's death by your father? She didn't feel bad that he'd died. Even after the pictures. Her face hardened again and took on the cold piercing gaze she'd adopted ever since her Rebel planning had begun.

"Leia," Luke called, softly. He held out his hand, his gloved hand. Leia winced but took it anyway.

"To be angry is to be human," Luke said before hooking his saber to his belt and leading her out into the living room.

"But," he continued, "It is also a path to the dark side."


	7. Storytellers

My thanks to: Jokerisdaking, LVB, TriGemini, Natalie-Corr, Star clipper 01, Mei fa-chan: Don't worry, all will be revealed in time. Good suggestions from everyone. And StarClipper: you should really write a SW fic of your own! I know I'd read it.

Chapter 7: Storytellers

The family sat down at the same couches they'd been at before. This time, Jobal offered them drinks and they accepted. Han continued to, uncomfortably, comfort Leia. Leia continued to glance in Luke's direction. She was trying to read him. His body was set like stone and his hands were clenched.

He had to be the story teller now, telling his new family what had transpired to bring them here, now.

Jobal came back and set the water on the table in front of them. Leia took one gratefully, as did Sola. Luke glanced at Leia. His jaw clenched and unclenched. Leia nodded sadly.

"Well," Luke said. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Star with where we grew up," Leia said. Sola glanced up at her sharp tone. Leia's eyes couldn't seem to focus in one spot. She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"I grew up on Alderaan, as we know. I was taken while on a diplomatic mission which was actually a mission to give the plans to a battle station to the Rebel Alliance. Darth Vader took my ship, captured me, and eventually destroyed Alderaan."

"We'd heard that," Ruwee remarked. He gave her a tender look, but she flinched.

Luke continued. "I was on Tatooine with my aunt and uncle. R2 made his way into our acquaintance…"

So Luke began the rest of the story. He highlighted the meetings he had with Vader and his Jedi training. When he brought Han into it, Han gave a small sad smirk. Leia flinched whenever Vader was mentioned or shifted in her seat. Han gave up the comfort.

"My word, so there was still something there?" After he'd told the end of the story, or rather the beginning for them now, they'd all sat back. Jobal remarked first. "And…he killed the Emperor? We'd heard a young boy trained as a Jedi did…" She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you."

"No, father did." Leia grimaced at his use of father and shot him a look. He only shook his head.

"So…when he died...he didn't even mention her?"

"No," Luke said in response to Sola's angry question.

"And that's all he could think about when he came here!" She pounded the arm of the chair. Jobal tried to soothe her, but she wouldn't have it.

"No. Now it's our turn. You said that-that Anakin told you we'd find answers here on Naboo. He left the dirty work to us, then."

"I'm waiting."

Sola began her story with a swig of water and remarked, "I wonder if I should tell Ryoo or Pooja about all this."

Ruwee spoke up. "Of course you should. But in due time dear: Ryoo is still recovering."

"Excuse me," Luke said, "who?"

Jobal smiled. "Sola's daughters, Ryoo and Pooja. They were still small when she died. But Ryoo just had a baby. She named her…she named her Padme."

Leia sighed. Sola glanced her way. "Yes," she said with a twisted look, "Imagine how it feels to me. An honor, but a memory that hurts and soothes."

Luke sent Leia a frustrated look. She could feel rather than hear what he meant. _Just listen._ He was frustrated. But by Jove, so was she!

Sola started when everyone seemed calmer.

"A month after her funeral, he came. In his suit, with his troops. They'd sent a few battalions to keep our planet 'in line' and overthrow the queen. Governor Solus was in charge then, and he seemed fair. But we'd already started planning a rebellion of our own in her honor. That's also when we decided to keep her room the same." her eyes gazed off out the window.

"I remember her funeral. Hundreds of thousands came, mostly from here, some foreign. I walked behind mother and father, with Ryoo, Pooja, and Damian, my husband. The queen, senators, everyone was there. That's where some talks began." She blinked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Luke said.

"Anyway. He came to the house with his troops. I sent Ryoo and Pooja away, we were here with Mom and Dad. He seemed to watch them for a while then looked at us. Not that anyone can see his eyes in that…mask. He barged in and asked about her. As if she were still alive.

"Where is the child? He asked a million questions, with the troops guns in our faces. I yelled and screamed at him. 'Why do you need to know?' I told him she was dead and that the child had died with her. She was still pregnant in the casket! He seemed pleased by our answers but then asked the impossible of us. The impossible." She searched the twins gazes.

Ruwee nodded, and Jobal started crying afresh. "'He said: I want to resurrect her. Give her body to me.'"

Leia gasped, Han's mouth opened, R2 whistled sadly, and Luke furrowed his brow.

"We told him he was crazy. And we'd never tell him where. He told us he'd just search anyway. He made us tell him. Then he asked to go in her room. I told him I'd kill him if he went in there. He hesitated, I didn't care if he killed me, but he left. That was it. That was all. His troops left and he went to her grave."

"How do you know?"

"Because we followed him there. We didn't want him to take her. How could he know how to resurrect her? You can't just do that! What about the baby…the baby we thought was dead?

"He went there with his troops, it's not far from here. I sneaked over and watched." Her forehead wrinkled. "it was strange. He stooped down, looked at the marker, then felt the ground. He shook his head then left. That's all. He never came back to Naboo. But-one thing…"

She looked back up at the twins. "He looked my way when he left, like he knew I'd come…he shook his head then left. That was all. I don't know why he didn't do what he said he would, but…I'm grateful." Her face hardened. "I still hate him."

"I don't blame you," Leia remarked. She looked at Luke, then to her hosts. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I think we should go for now. I'm tired and I-"

"Your wound," Jobal said. She pointed to where Leia's bandaged arm was actually bleeding again.

"Oh…" She blinked. Jobal leapt up and grabbed some towels out of the kitchen. Han shifted off the couch to make room for her. She sat next to her, reluctantly, and Leia flinched when she took it off.

" A blaster wound?"

"Yeah, we saw some action." She tried to smile but winced as it was tied tighter. She stroked her arm after she was done. Leia sat unflinching at her.

"What do you want from me?"

Jobal shook her head. "Nothing you're not willing to give. Tell me, would you like to go to the grave?"

Leia shook her head. "No, like I said, we should go. Right Luke?" She begged him with her eyes. He got the picture, with or without the Force.

"Yeah. There's more time for this later. We're sorry."

"No please," Ruwee said, "There's no need. Come back tomorrow. Hopefully we can discover more out of this together."

The visitors left their hosts faster than when they'd came in. As R2 escorted them down the lane back to their ship, Leia remarked coldly: "How will we talk to our precious _father_ about this _now_, brother?"


	8. Breaking it Down

Piper Halliwell2, TriGemini, Mei fa-chan, Dark-Angels-Tears, Kal's Gal,thefragile7393

StarClipper01: _About the mythology_: I hate it when I read: "by the Force" or "by the Gods," It sounds dumb to me. So I chose a random character and inserted it. The others sound weird; just a personal preference.

_I think Darred was the actual name of Sola's husband, rather than Damian_: Uh, I searched the archives on and elsewhere, I thought Darred was a made-up name, so I made up my own. Sorry if it's confusing.

_Where's C3PO? He was in from the very beginning_: He's at the ship with Chewie! They'll be coming up in this chapter.

Jokerisdaking: The reason I have Leia blame the destruction on Alderaan on Vader is because of the way Leia feels about him right now. He's partly responsible because he isn't objecting blah blah blah…yada…blah…basically her hate runs deep right now so she can't see past that to the real facts. He was on the side that destroyed it, therefore he's responsible in her mind.

On to chapter 8 with a reminder to my fellow writers. SAVE YOUR WORK ALL THE TIME. I lost half this story due to an error with my computer.

Chapter 8: Breaking it Down

By the time Luke, Leia and Han reached the ship, C-3P0 was waiting outside for them. He was waving his arms wildly and chattering on about something. R2 whistled loudly at him as he went into the ship.

"What do you mean, be quiet? I'm just glad they're back. Chewbacca has been very-" Han came up to him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut off, or I'll do it for you."

Leia walked in before Han and Luke and went directly to her own cabin on the _Falcon_. Han tried to run up, only catching a glimpse of her hands wiping away tears, before the door closed in his face.

"Oh, c'mon princess." He pounded his fist on the door. Luke came up behind him.

"Not now, Han." Luke looked at him sadly.

"Not now? Then when? _I'm_ just trying to look out for her!" Han turned on Luke and pushed his chest. "I'm tired of all this. We should just leave this place. It's obviously upsetting you both."  
"We have unfinished business here. Besides, you know as well as I do, that Leia needs to get over this. _I_ need to get over this."

"Yeah…" Han walked way, bumping into Chewbacca. Chewbacca growled in response and shrugged.

"It's not you Chewie." Chewie growled and moved back down the hall.

Luke sighed and hunched his shoulders. He moved down the hall to a room he'd been using to meditate. When he entered and shut the door, he sat on one of the cold metallic benches and attempted to clear his mind. When that didn't happen, he balled his mechanical hand in a fist.

Back home on Tatooine, with Aunt Beru and Owen, he'd had a family. A strange, mixed up, boring family, but a slightly normal one. There was no Darth Vader…no Senators…Queens…only the hero worship of a father who he'd thought of as a truly great figure in the Clone Wars. His uncle, his aunt…and even Obi-Wan lied to him.

Luke wondered why he never thought much of his mother. Occasionally, he'd ask Beru what she was like, more often as a small boy than the headstrong teen he'd been. Beru would smile and say she'd only met her once, so she didn't know much. She never answered him, though. He'd shrug it off and bug Owen, but he'd change the subject as well.

When Leia had told him about his mother just before he confronted Vader, she'd reiterated what he already expected. "She was very beautiful, kind-but sad."

But why'd she have to die? Why couldn't Anakin have just left her alone? What did she do that made him turn on her, or her turn on him? With these thoughts running through his mind, he pounded his fist in the bench. How could his mother just give up on him like that?

"Your mother did the best she could." Anakin stood in the room, translucent as ever, with a sad expression.

"Father," Luke spat out. He looked up, a lock of hair fell over his face, he swiped it out of his eye quickly.

"Luke, there are many things you don't understand."

"Of course not, not when no one will tell me the truth, or give me a straight answer." He stood up and paced for a moment.

Anakin went and sat on the bench his son had just left. He put his hands on his knees and showed a ghostly tiredness.

"Many things can't be revealed or else the outcome of your destiny might change. If you had known for instance, that Leia was your sister when you'd gone to save her, you might've been killed then."

"Yes, by you!" The men looked up quickly, as Leia entered the room, mid-sentence. Her simple white gown swayed around her as she swept in.

"Leia. I chose the wrong path, I'm here to make sure you don't as well. I'm not here for my health, you know." Anakin smirked. "I'd rather be joined back with the Force…back with Padme again." He sobered. "But Leia, believe me, if I could, I'd go back. But that wasn't my destiny."

"You're destiny? What about when you tortured me? What about trying to kill us, repeatedly? You tried to _resurrect_ our mother? You're supposed to be this, all powerful Jedi or Sith, or whatever you are, and you can't sense your own children?"

"I thought you were both dead. I didn't even know Padme was carrying two. The dark side clouds everything. I believed that if I had her body, and the dark side, I could resurrect her. But once I got to her grave, I knew it was impossible." He glanced sharply up. "And just because someone has the Force, doesn't mean that it reveals everything to you. It is not a toy to play with nor is it a magic to be used to your own advantage. The Force wills what it wills, the Jedi must obey it and serve it."

Luke nodded. He sat on the bench next to Anakin. "I understand that, but can you understand how we feel? Finding out that you killed our mother, your wife? You took her away from us, and from yourself."

"Luke, I don't know what you want me to do."

Leia stiffened. "We want you to go. Leave us alone. I can't stand to look at you!" Leia began crying.

"Maybe you're right. You need to find all this out for yourself. This is not what your mother would've wanted," He said this all to himself. He stood. "When you're ready."

He disappeared. Luke stood up. "Wait, father!"

"Let him go, he only brings pain." She wiped her tears away. "We should go. I'm tired of Naboo. I'm just…tired." She folded her arms.

Luke caught her look of vulnerability, just before he was about to snap. She was crying. His sister was crying, and he was ready to yell at her. She was feeling what he felt, he could sense her deep despair. She'd had a mother and father, she'd lost them to her real father. How messed up could you get? Not to mention falling in love for the first time with a smuggler and creating a shield of protection around yourself so hard, no one could crack it. She was crying.

Luke walked to her and put his arms around her. "It's alright Leia."

Leia sobbed into her brother's chest. She couldn't stop. She needed it.

Han walked into the room and folded his arms across his chest. He nodded at Luke, and Luke nodded back. Leia glanced up, having sensed his presence.

"Han." Her broken voice made him come over. He wrapped his arms around her, after Luke had surrendered her. "It'll be alright, Princess. I…I'm here now." He uncomfortably stroked her back and watched as Luke left the room.

"I wish I'd known her."

"Who? Your mother?"

"Yes, she sounded wonderful." She sighed shakily, then stepped back.

"Han…I love you."

He blinked. "I love you, too."

Is this a weird place to stop? Hope not. Hope you liked it.


	9. Wish You Were Here

Chapter 9: Wish You Were Here

After a strange and long night aboard the Millennium Falcon, the ships inhabitants all wrangled themselves together in the mess hall. Well, everyone except Leia. Leia apparently, was in bed still.

"Leave her," Han had said to Luke. He munched on his breakfast. "She'll be better for it when she wakes up."

"Yes, but we all need to decide what to do next."

"When she wakes up!" Chewie growled along with Han.

"Look Han, I know we're all tense, but we need to move on. I need to go research some of the old Jedi ways, get thing started again. Not to mention start training Leia." He set down his spoon. "Plus, didn't you two want to get married soon anyway?"

"Yeah," Han shifted, "Well I hafta ask her first."

"You still haven't asked her?"

"When have I had time? Besides, you know the mood she's in."

"Yeah, I do. I should go check on her anways…" He glanced up. "Something doesn't feel…"

Luke leapt up from his place. Han shouted at him and ran after him. Chewie growled and took the rest of Luke's breakfast, making C-3P0 yell at him. R2 rolled out after the running humanoids.

Han ran after Luke until they reached Leia's cabin. It was locked. Luke banged on the door then suddenly stopped.

"What is the deal?" Han panted and banged once on the door.

"She's not in there." He glanced at R2. "R2 open the door please."

R2 beeped and moved towards the panel by the door. He hooked himself up to it and then opened the door. It swished open and then stopped . The door opening revealed just what Luke had felt. Leia was gone.

On further search, there was no note or indication of her leaving. Her bunk was made up and her clothes, what little of them there were, were all in place. Except one outfit.

Han slammed his fist against the wall. "Where could she have gone?"

Luke closed his eyes. He sighed and then turned towards the window.

"Give me a minute." He sat near the window and gazed out, unblinking. Han stood, hands on hips watching him. Chewie came in behind them and made a growl. Han shushed him.

After another moment Luke looked at them.

"I-I'm not sure…" He shrugged helplessly. "I know she's here somewhere…she hasn't gone too far…but…I don't know." He stood up. "But maybe we can start somewhere we've been before."

Chewie growled loudly then turned his head to the side. Han nodded. "I think I know what you're talking about. C'mon let's go!"

Leia approached the graveyard slowly without a rush. She'd left the boys back on the ship and come here, in search of answers. In search of a mother she didn't know and a father she hated. She opened the small gates that kept the stones from the public view. Once inside, the sight took her breath away.

Here the rich, poor, and diverse group of Naboo were buried. The sound of distant waterfalls crashed against rocks. She moved to a small screen set up in front of the first monument. It read: "Directory." She looked at it closely.

The plots were huge. Thousands of names leapt out at her. In the back corner of the map reader, the name Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker, leapt out at her. Skywalker.

The name of her father. They'd put the name of her father on her marker. Why? Weren't they angry at him? Didn't they hate him, as she did? She memorized the number and area she was to go to and began her walk.

The walk through the cemetery was very humbling. It was also very painful. Her eyes teared up. She thought of her home world, and the only cemetery she'd ever visited there. Now no more. It was where her mother was. Well, her adopted mother. Now she was having deja-vu, visiting her mother's grave.

She moved around the many different sized and colored stones and markers. Each one, unique in it's own way, paid tribute to a life. She moved across them to the very edge of the graveyard, where the waterfalls loomed ahead.

There at the very edge, near a booming waterfall, stood an angel. Angels were legends, she knew, but this one was beautiful. The sound, normally overbearing, was calming. The marker was not surrounded by any others for at least a yard on each side. Behind, the waterfalls misted the stone, now old and slightly weathered.

There were flowers at it's base, slightly new, but still wilting flowers. They were a rainbow of colors against the dark green grass that covered it. The Angel was looking up, it's wavy hair was carved down it's back. The wings were spread and a half-halo sat atop the head. Below the statue, there was a stone base, with words carved into it.

_Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker_

_Former Queen and Senator of Naboo_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Aunt, Mother and Wife._

_Our strong willed child will live in all of the hearts of the residents of Naboo. _

_Although she cannot stay with us, we know she is with us always._

Leia sat gently on the grass beside the marker. She had the sudden thought of what her father might've felt sitting there. She grunted. "I don't care."

Something was making her think of him. All last night, she'd dreamt of her father. She'd dreamt she'd been in the same room with him. He was wearing the suit, his breath was coming out in those horrid gasps, but he wore no mask. He was as he had appeared to her and Luke. Himself.

She was being imprisoned by him again, but instead of harsh words, he was crying. He was begging forgiveness: not only from her, but from her mother.

Sitting at her mother's grave, she recalled all these dreams, and remembered why she'd come. She wanted to know. She wanted to know her mother, wanted to know why, and wanted to know if she'd forgiven him. How do you forgive the one you love, when he's the one who killed you? What would she do if Han ever did such a thing. If he'd even touched her wrong, what would she do? How do you forgive.

The tears fell down onto the grass and made her blink. She was so caught up in all these feelings she didn't notice Sola coming up behind her.

"You know you're named after our grandmother."

Leia's head whipped up. She wiped her tears away then folded her arms across her chest. Not put out, Sola simply sat next to her and sighed. She looked to the angel then back at her niece.

"My mothers mother's name was Leia. I'm not sure where she got Luke from…I suppose they match." Leia still didn't respond.

After a few more moments of silence, Sola reached out and touched Leia's long hair.

"You look so much like her. It's astounding. And I can see you're in love, just like she was. It makes you even more beautiful."

Strangely, Leia didn't move away. She only sat quietly, as Sola stroked her long wavy hair and murmured to her.

"She would've loved you two so much. She would've loved being a mother!"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Leia sniffed, then shifted on her hind legs.

"Because you're my family."

After a few more moments of pained silence, Leia glanced up again.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why did you put Skywalker on the tombstone?"

Sola stood slowly and looked around her. Just as she glanced back, she saw Luke and Han walking towards them. She lifted her chin in their direction.

"You love him, right?"

Leia stood up too. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and she nodded. "Yes. I don't know why though."

The couple hurried towards them.

"Padme loved Anakin Skywalker." She turned to Leia and took her by the shoulders. "Skywalker, not Vader. You should've been able to have them as your parents. Yes, I hate him-Darth Vader. But we all loved Anakin."

Han and Luke had just reached them when they suddenly stopped, dumbfounded. Leia reached over and hugged Sola with all her might. Sola hugged back.

"Wow." Han scratched his head.

Sola and Leia turned. Leia rolled her eyes then wiped the rest of her tears away. She then went to Luke first and hugged him. She had seen him looking at the grave.

"I'm so sorry Luke." She took Han's hand then moved off into the distance of the waterfalls.

"She's ready now." Sola folded her hands together.

"Ready?" Luke asked. Sola nodded.

"To move on to whatever you have in store for her." Sola started to move away then glanced back. "You're all invited to dinner by the way."

Luke stood staring at the angel and read the marker. But his mind was not on the words. He was still too dumbfounded by what the heck just happened with his sister.


	10. The Story Goes On

Chapter 10 The Story Goes On

"Anakin lived on Tatooine with his mother. They were slaves, owned by a junk dealer." Jobal stopped then poured more milk into Luke's glass. He thanked her and she moved on.

Jobal sat at her own seat at the dinner table and looked around her before continuing. They bonded on the way back. She couldn't stop talking about the little boy for months after."

Everyone was at the table, listening intently. Sola decided to finish the tale and let her mother eat.

"Anakin went on to become a Jedi. Master Qui-Gon died and Master Kenobi took over. When Padme was finished as Queen, she became our senator."

Sola looked to her husband, Damian and smiled. "That was also when I got married. We had Ryoo shortly after."

"Well," Luke began, " I don't get how they re-met. If he was to become a Jedi then why-"

"Slow down, Luke. I'm not done." Sola leaned back in her seat, finished and ready to concentrate on her story.

"Padme was receiving death threats from the Trade Federation. Chancellor Palpatine suggested some Jedi watch over her. He assigned Master Kenobi and Anakin to her." Sola looked at her parents, sadly. "And the rest is history, I guess. They fell in love, they kept it a secret. Until it destroyed them both."

Leia had stopped eating the moment Sola began to speak. Her plate was full and she didn't care. Han nudged her. "Don't starve yourself, Princess." She scowled at him in return.

Jobal noticed and politely asked Han, "Why do you call her Princess?"  
"Because she is one," Han said before anyone else could answer. He took her hand and kissed it.

Leia rolled her eyes and nodded. "Technically I guess I'm not a Princess. But when Bail adopted me I received the title."

An awkward silence surrounded the table. Every person was lost in his or her own thoughts. Leia's sense of despair came back. The anger was gone, but she felt empty. Where was the mother she was supposed to have? The family she was supposed to have was accepting her. She'd seen her own father, but where was her mother? The pictures and little vids were not enough. Leia pushed away from the table.

"I'm sorry," she glanced around nervously, "I need some time." She brushed past Luke, who'd stood up. "Not now, Luke."

Leia walked to the room she'd just recently been introduced to. The yellow room her mother had lived in. She walked into the musky scent of dust and old things. Things remembered and forgotten. The pictures on the walls the colors made her tear up. She shut the door behind her and sat on the bed.

The windows were open on a sunset so beautiful she sighed. Leia lowered her head and studied the bedspread.

"I wish I could've met you. I don't know how someone carries on like your family does, after so much pain. After lies and death."

"What can you do?" Leia's head whipped up.

At the window, the woman she's sought after so hard, stood.


	11. The Last Visitor

Chapter 11: The Last Visitor

"M…mother? I mean, Padme? Is that you." Leia came off the bed and went to the window. Padme's hands rose.

"Stop. Don't come too close. Your lucky to see me at all." She folded her hands in front of her. Padme surveyed her daughter. She wore a simple white outfit, something Padme would've loved wearing in her lifetime, but wasn't allowed to because of position.

Now she wore, or suppose she wore, a light blue gown with empire cut that floated around her. Then again, she floated too. Padme looked down at the ground she wasn't standing on. Boy, Anakin had tried to warn her, but this was freaky.

Leia was looking at her mother, really looking. Just like her father, she couldn't believe that her mother was standing there. She dropped back onto the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought only Jedi could…appear like that." Leia could only stare, as her mother's mouth moved in reply. A mouth so like her own. Something she didn't recognize from her father.

"Leia, it's because of your father that I'm here. He found a way to send me. Mind you, it wasn't easy, and this is the only chance we'll probably get. We have a lot to thank him for." Padme waited for the angry response she expected to get.

Leia gave what was expected of her. "He killed you! He took you away from us." Leia's hands gripped the bedspread.

Padme lifted her hands out in a comforting motion. "Leia it's because of this anger that I'm here, and you can't move on. You're destined to become a powerful Jedi like your brother." Padme gave a sigh of regret. "Your father was not himself. He was Darth Vader."

"Imagine," Padme began after a silence, "You're young. Well you are, but a bit younger. You're in the senate, a very important position, and very high profile. You meet a man you know you shouldn't be with, but you do it anyway, in secret. Your family doesn't know, your friends, the public-no one must know or lives will be destroyed. Then a war breaks out, one of the biggest in history, and during that was you're pregnant. That was my life.

"Your father grew up as a slave, he knew love but had to give it up to be a Jedi. When he found it with me he'd do anything to keep it. Anything." Padme's whole being seemed to flicker. "He thought I'd die giving birth. He wanted to learn to keep me alive. He'd also tasted power, and loved it. That's not the Anakin I married or made two beautiful children with. He became a monster I didn't know. So he didn't kill me." Padme seemed to flicker again.

When Leia looked up from the bedspread she saw a phantom tear fall down Padme's face.

"I love you Leia. Anakin loves you. You have to move on, like Luke has." Padme half smiled. "Go marry that scoundrel." Leia laughed.

"Oh, mom. It wasn't fair."

"Life's not fair. It was the will of the force what happened. Now you and your brother have brought peace to the galaxy." Leia nodded.

"One thing more, before I go Leia."

"What's that?" Leia sat up straight.

"Please bring Luke in here for a moment. But don't tell my family. I want them to remember me the way I was." Padme looked up to the sky above her. "A few moments more Ani."

Leia fled the room, closing the door behind her.

Padme took the time to look around the room, her old room. It was exactly the same. She flickered then squeezed her eyes shut.

Leia came back with Luke behind her. Luke's face was ashen and he walked in hesitantly. When his eyes located his mother he relaxed.

"Mother."

"Hello Luke. My firstborn." Padme broke down. The little ones she'd only touched and seen for a moment were here. She had to remind herself to thank Anakin.

"I love you both so much. I need to go. I can't stay long, I'm not strong like you are." She gave them a brilliant smile.

"Remember what you've been told, by the family, by your father, and by me. I won't see you again. I love you both. Had I lived, I'm sure we would've had the best lives together possible."

Padme flickered into nothing, leaving her astonished son, and crying daughter behind.


	12. New Beginning

_Thanks to everyone who read this story and followed it. To those that reviewed it or didn't. I hope you enjoyed it. I always wanted to know how Luke and Leia felt about Padme, more than Anakin…and also what might happen had they known what happened to their mother._

_The end of this story is meant to leave an opening for the documented AU/EU stuff written about in comics and books. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted._

Chapter 12 New Beginning

The sun was just coming up when Han went to prepare the ship for take off. Leia and Luke were done with their packing and were headed out of their ancestral house. With ghostly visions gone from before their eyes, the siblings were leaving.

"We wish you'd stay a bit longer," Jobal said.

Leia turned to her and smiled as best she could. They were leaving. Happy, excited and slightly worried, Leia took a breath.

Luke shifted the pack on his back then shook Ruwee's hand. His grandfather responded with a hug.

"We'll miss you guys." Leia looked to Sola who stood behind everyone who'd come to say goodbye. She nodded to her.

"Your mother would be proud of you two," Sola said with a sniff. Leia blinked.

"I think she's happy you don't blame our father," Luke added. The family could only shrug. Though they couldn't claim they weren't still bitter, having gone through the trauma they did, they could try and please their newly-found relations.

With one final glance, the group went inside the Millennium Falcon. Han was followed into the cockpit by Leia. She shut the door behind them, much to Chewbacca's dismay. Han turned quickly.

"Woah, what is it your worshipfulness?"

Leia grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard once on the mouth. Leaving him stunned, she sat down on the seat beside him.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"For what?"  
"Your proposal, dummy."

Han bended down on one knee, still stunned. "Well I'm flattered your highness…" then he stood. "But I pick the time and place not you."

"Why you-"

Luke only managed to catch a couple words through the door and decided to leave them to their quarreling. He had much to think on himself. He had much to do in the days to come.

But he couldn't help wondering, in all that he needed to accomplish: his own Jedi training, Leia's training, and re-establishing the Jedi tradition; would he ever get to find a love as deep as his parents. Something told him he might, but he wasn't sure he was up to the challenge just yet.

With a sigh, Luke pulled his light saber off his belt and walked into his own cabin. There he sat, and studied his new light saber, green in color, not like his fathers'. He ignited the blade then blinked. He'd need a blue one. One to carryon what his father left behind…one that the Jedi had left behind. A legacy of protection, but he'd do it differently this time. He'd do it his way. In a way taught to him by his parents, his sister, friends and aunt and uncle. The way of love.

If that eventually led to a different path, so be it.

END


End file.
